Trickster
by Soulfuly Wicked
Summary: I'm a trickster, alone even when I'm in a crowd all because the Fire nation took the two most important persons in the world to me and now I will take something of theirs. And I will find a way for me to disapper afterwards because the world isnt worth living without love. Ps. Dont own Avatar the last airbender. ToT


I sighed as I heard the stall man run after me. I never got caught but it delayed me from getting home to Kikkyo. " Young Lady! This isn't money!" I laughed, such an idiot he noticed it _after_ I was half way down the street. I gave a smirk to a shadowed figure but of course I knew everything and everyone. I spinned once and disappeared. " What! That girl must have been a spirit!" I laughed, I was no spirit just a trickster. I dont think I'll be a restful spirit. I hoisted the sack of fruit over my shoulder when I heard a rock whiz towards my head. I shifted to my right just as it was going to hit. " Nice one...Blind Bandit." I could hear her gasp and I smiled. As I said before, I know everyone and everything. " How do you kn-" "Know? Easy, I fought you once, it was a tie. The only tie you ever had but that was untill the avatar came a threw you out of the ring." I laughed and shook my head, I really had thought she could handle the avatar. I could feel her begin to prepare herself again but then I flicked my wrist and she was frozen all but her neck and face.

" Tsk, tk, tsk, Toph I really thought you would have progressed more than this." I heard footsteps thudding closer and I laughed again. " Toph! Toph, where are you!" I smirked, still not turning around, so the girl had gotten herself some friends. " Grrrrr, Kahiti I will be able to beat you!" I twirled my fingers and the ice melted. " Whatever lets you sleep, Toph." I did my disappearing act just as the others got there. No one needed to see my face, I didn't want to be plastered across wanted posters.

I bounded across the rooftops of the houses and shops, I needed to get to our cave. Today was Kikkyo's 'family day' which ment I had to be there. I made sure to drop to the ground as silently as possible because The Blind Bandit always kept her words, and I can't miss out on our plans today. I loved Kikkyo, I knew her mother, Cyree. In fact she lives in town but the fire nation is taking out all other benders so we stay in the forest. Kikkyo is a waterbender but she can only do healing and she has the magic touch. Unfortuanatly she can't heal herself for some stupid reason but I make sure she doesnt go out far without Jin, our 'pet' wolf. I could faintly feel Toph following me. Even thought I am a waterbender I am connected to all four elements for some bizzare reasons. Cyree says it's probably because I was related to one of the avatars at some point but I doubt it. I had learned everything , I learned to listen and feel, I learned to channel my anger and I learned to call to the wind and fire. The earth was the easiest because earth cannot survive without water but it's harder with the other elements.

I walked into the hot spring and dove under water. It was cold now and the water felt great. I swam through the small hole and wished I was a water sprite so I could stay under forever. " Where is she?!" I smiled, her voice was muffled but I knew her best as well as her mother. The only things I cared for in this world, my mother abandoned me, absolutely no idea about who my father is and the only memory I have of them is horrible. They didnt want me, never did. Sometimes I remember little things like constant yelling and me getting hit because I told them to stop. I think Cyree got me when I was three, I don't know.

The water rushed out of my ears as I rose from the water. " There you are! I was so worr-" " Well stop, you'll get frown lines" I teased. She jumped into the water and hugged me. " I got fruit and I had the best deal in the world." She pushed me away and frowned, I know she doesn't like me stealing but it's either that or we starve. " Woof, woof!" Jin slobbered me with her little kissed or as everyone else calls them, licks. " Hey Jin, did you miss me girl, huh, did you miss me?" She tackled me and nearly licked my face clean off. " Hahahaha, okay, okay! I missed you too."

" Crash!" Suddenly there was no exit and then there was a hole on the top and water rushed in. " Kikkyo! Get out and up!" I could see her eyes dart to her things and hesitate, in this life you don't have time for hesitation. " Now Kikkyo!" She grabbed Jin and waterbended herself out. And then it was dark, the hole on the top and the side were closed and the candles were dead. But the water kept rushing in and I couldn't stop it. no matter how many time I stopped one they kept coming and I panicked. I did this once and I nearly drowned. If it hadn't been for that small firebender boy I would have died. I closed my eyes and concentrated on making a small hole, the cave was strong and the wall were thick so I wouldn't be able to make a hole my size but I could do one so that the dolls fit. I jammed the dolls through with a bubble and sent them up just as they passed through the hole smashed close.

" Toph! I cant do this!" I stiffened and quickly made a bubble of air for me just as the cave became fully flooded. I tried again to open a whole but I couldn't keep my air and focus on opening a hole that kept closing. I took a deep breath and the bubble collapsed. I closed my eyes and slowed the water. I relaxed and tried to make the water flow out instead of in. Just as I succeded the cave collapsed.


End file.
